fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Das Waddle 8 im Aufschwung
Dieser Tag ist anders als sonst, da sogar Kirby es geschafft hat, rechtzeitig zur Arbeit zu kommen. Gerda hat Kirby angedroht, dass wenn er zu spät käme, sie ihn daheim in einen Käfig einsperrt und ihn nur mit gesunden Sachen füttert, und mit wenigen. Es hat sich heute Besuch angekündigt, recht früher, nicht mal Gerda weiß, wer da kommt, nur wichtig sei es. Tatsächlich kommt jemand, in einem Anzug. "Also dann mal los, nebeneinander bitte Gerda Reifenfrost, Bimer Nota, Meta Nota, Kirby Taraum, Moniki... da fehlt der Nachname... und wer ist das da? Ist der neu? Na gut, daneben." Das Waddle 8 stellt sich auf, in der Reihenfolge. Der Anzugträger beginnt zu sprechen: "Das Waddle 8 ist gut ausgelastet, daher wird es umgebaut und umstrukturiert, um neuen Mitarbeitern Platz zu bieten. Das heißt, dass es einige Änderungen gibt." Er stellt sich Gerda gegenüber. "Frau Reifenfrost, ihr Posten hier wird geräumt." Großes Staunen breitet sich aus, sogar Moniki hat die Musik wieder abgeschalten. "Was soll das heißen?" "Sie müssen gehen." "Wohin?" "Das ist noch nicht sicher, aber wir bemühen uns alsbald einen Arbeitsplatz..." noch bevor der Fremde ausgesprochen hat, hat Gerda ihn am Kragen gepackt. "So, noch mal langsam...", die anderen halten sich aus Erfahrung schon mal die Ohren zu, "WAS SOLL DAS AFFENTHEATER!? WENN DA NIX NEUES KOMMT, MACH ICH DICH EBEN MAL MIT DER SCHWERKRAFT BEKANNT!" "Runterlassen." "KLAR DOCH, ICH GEH NUR NOCH SCHNELL AUF DIE DACHKANTE!" Der Unbekannte packt Gerda und wirft sie zu Boden. Fassungslosigkeit und Angst vor der nächsten Eiszeit kommt auf. "Nun zu ihnen, Herr Nota...", fährt der Unbekannte ohne Kommentar fort. Gerda rappelt sich auf und geht in ihr Büro, mit einem Knall, der eine Explosion noch leise erscheinen lässt. Aus dem Zimmer hört man ein Wort, das man auf keinen Fall in einer derartigen Lautstärke von sich geben, geschweige denn denken sollte. "Herr Nota? Nein, der ist nicht da, der ist heute im Außendienst." "Na gut, dann richten sie ihm aus, dass er hier bleiben wird, bis zur Pensionierung. Und sagen sie ihm, dass seine Fliege schief sitzt." Bimer ist etwas irritiert, da er nun weiß, dass der Unbekannte ihn kennt. "Der andere Nota, also, der wird versetzt. In die Luftabteilung, neben den Technikern." "Moment mal! Das kann doch nicht..." "Schnautze. Also, jetzt zu... Hernn Taraum. Der bleibt. Aber... wo ist der hin?" Bimer und Meta denken sich "der ist schon wieder am Schlafen"... "Hier haben wir Moniki. Sie sind Auszubildende von Herrn Nota? Gut, das bleibt auch so." Der Anzugträger tritt in die Mitte und räuspert sich, und stellt sich vor: "Guten Morgen allerseits, ich bin Herr Petro Maurelle, der neue Leiter des Waddle 8." Die Gruppe, die hier steht, fällt aus allen Wolken. Aus Gerdas Büro hört man ein Geräusch, als ob der Schreibtisch per Hand zerschlagen wurde. Die Tür muss dran glauben. "VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! WAS IST DAS DENN?! ICH GLAUB ICH SPINNE!!! JETZT WERDE ICH DIR EINE SCHEUERN!", brüllt Gerda mit einer Temperatur von -50 K. Gerda geht zielsicher auf den Pinguin zu. Der jedoch hat der es sogar geschafft, Gerda einzufrieren. Bimer zieht sie unauffällig raus, während Petro vor sich hin redet. Draußen taut Gerda auf. Bimer hält ihr sofort den Mund zu und sagt: "Lass uns ein Stück gehen." Die Beiden gehen ein Stück, genauer gesagt gehen sie zu Gerda nach Hause. Meta findet sich nun hinten, in der Technik ein. Petro sieht sich um, und setzt sich, auf Bimers Platz. Mehr oder weniger weit weg vom Waddle 8.... "Wo ist der Lachsack?! Der taugt auch gar nichts!" Schose ärgert sich gewaltig. Er begibt sich wiederwillens auf die Suche nach ihm. Nach einiger Zeit kommt er in Nebilla vorbei. Er schielt ins Waddle 8 und sieht Kelke, aber ohne seinen Mantel. Er geht ein Stück weg und sucht jemanden. Nachdem sich Gerda und Bimer ausgesprochen haben, sind sie überein gekommen, dass es ja noch Gerdas zweite Aufgabe, die Buchhaltung gibt. Sie gehen gemeinsam zurück zum Waddle 8. "Kein Stück action! I want action!", murrt Fiona, während sie die Straße entlang läuft. Schose schnappt sie sich und versetzt sie in Trance. "I want the night!" "LA NUIT!" "The night!" "Ahrg..." Gerda ist wieder halbwegs glücklich (sofern sie jemals glücklich war), und geht mit Bimer zum Waddle 8 zurück. Plötzlich zieht Gerda Bimer hinter eine Hausecke. Bimer will nachfragen, was denn los sei, aber Gerda herscht ihn an, still zu sein. Warum, muss sich Bimer gar nicht mehr fragen. Er sieht Schose genau so deutlich wie Gerda ihn sieht. Sie lauschen gespannt: "Nein, nein, und nochmal nein. Entweder der Lachsack oder keiner!", brüllt Schose gerade in das Gesicht von Fiona. "But ich will Revenge! Dieser Nickerchen hat mich gedroppt! I have keine Choice, I will him erledigen!", brüllt Fiona zurück. Schose krallt sich an den Boden, so sehr wird er vom Brüller weggefegt! "Is ja gut. Also, du bist solange meine Partnerin, bis ich Kelke zurückhabe, und glaub mir, der wird nich mehr lachen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin." Gerda hat ihrer Meinung nach genug gehört. "YEAH! ICH AM A MEMBER VON THE NIGHT!", brüllt Fiona so laut, dass selbst Gerda es nicht besser könnte. Und eben diese rennt mit Bimer am Arm gerade auf die beiden zu. Sie will Schose einfrieren, doch bevor sie das kann, hebt sie ab. "Also wirklich, plumper geht es ja gar nicht. Das letzte Mal warst du deutlich intelligenter. Hat das Wasserelixier dir das Hirn vernebelt?", fragt Schose rhetorisch. Gerda flucht ordentlich rum, und Bimer versucht, abzuspringen, bleibt aber genauso in der Luft hängen wie Gerda. "WHOA! YOU HAST SOME COOLE MOVES, SCHOSE MEIN FRIEND!", brüllt Fiona. "Könntest du bitte aufhören, englisch zu sprechen? Es geht mir langsam auf den Keks.", meckert Schose. Mit einem dumpfen PLUMPS landen Bimer und Gerda, was wohl damit zusammenhängt, dass Schose jetzt vollauf damit beschäftigt ist, sich mit Fiona zu streiten. Für Gerda reicht das aus, um sie handlich in einen Eisklumpen zu verpacken und im hohen Bogen raus aus Nebilla zu werfen. Währenddessen halten Kelke und Kirby ein Schläfchen und lehnen gegeneinander. Meta hat es bereits aufgegeben, die beiden zu wecken. Bimer kommt rein, sieht Meta, und heißt ihn an, zu verschwinden, denn Petro naht. Er geht schnell in den Technikraum und sofort kommt Petro rein. Bei Gerdas Anblick wirkt er leicht irritiert, fängt sich aber wieder. "Also, Frau Reifenfrost, haben Sie bereits eine Arbeit gefunden?", fragt er. "Habe ich, und Sie werden staunen, sie ist hier." Für Petro ist das ein Grund zum Staunen, denn er hatte erwartet, dass Gerda irgendwas in Terra-Doma machen würde. "Und was ist es?", fragt er. "Buchhalterin. Ich verwalte hier die Bücher, seit der pinke Siebenschläfer da...", sie deutet auf Kirby, "alles heruntergewirtschaftet hat." Petro akzeptiert diese Tatsache für heute. Da Kirby der letzte ist, der rausgeht, sagt er zu ihm: "Ach, Herr Taraum!" Kirby reagiert mit einem Brummen. "Bitte, ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie für Ihre gute Leistung!" Sofort ist Kirby hellwach. "EIN GESCHENK? WAS IST ES? EINE WASSERMELONE?!?", fragt Kirby. "Shhh! Nicht so laut, sonst werden Ihre Mitarbeiter noch neidisch.", weißt Petro Kirby zurück."Es ist das hier.", sagt er und zückt einen recht großen Ball, etwas größer als Kirby, und dieser ist vollauf begeistert! "DANKE!", brüllt er in Petros Gesicht. Er bekommt einen Ball, der violett leuchtet und mit blauen Sternen gezeichnet ist. "Viel Spaß damit!", sagt Pedro. Kirby ist viel zusehr beschäftigt, um es zu hören. Ganz klar, dieser Ball bekommt einen Ehrenplatz in seinem Haus. Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}